


Tavern Brawl

by thorinoakenbutt



Series: Freedom and Redemption [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, fic based on a dream I had many a year ago, like...six years to be exact, rated t for sera and lavellan's language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: Later, no one could remember what Cullen had said to set the Inquisitor off. A group of the inner circle had been gathered around a table in the Herald’s Rest. One moment, they were calmly discussing eluvians and drinking mulled wine to stave off the cold; or as close to calm as the group ever was. The next, Revas was launching himself across the table at the commander, with that look he sometimes got in battle right before he killed someone.
Relationships: Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: Freedom and Redemption [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813036
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Tavern Brawl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Long time no post. I initially started writing fic for Inquisition in late-ish 2014, before the game came out. I recently decided I'd like to get back into writing, so I'm polishing up a bunch of my old fics and republishing them, with the intention of writing new ones as well. This is the first of hopefully many! Thanks in advance for reading!

Later, no one could remember what Cullen had said to set the Inquisitor off. A group of the inner circle had been gathered around a table in the Herald’s Rest. One moment, they were calmly discussing eluvians and drinking mulled wine to stave off the cold; or as close to calm as the group ever was. The next, Revas was launching himself across the table at the commander, with that look he sometimes got in battle right before he killed someone.

Everyone leapt into action. The Iron Bull snatched Revas out of the air by his collar, and threw him to the ground while Cassandra hauled Cullen to the opposite wall. The elf was on his feet in a flash, eyes locked onto his mark, but was immediately wrestled to the floor by Blackwall.

“Want me to sit on him?” Bull rumbled, eyeing the Warden as he struggled to keep the enraged Dalish on the ground, spitting insults in elven all the while. 

“He needs to be contained, not squashed,” Cassandra replied from across the room.

Sera, who had been watching helpfully from her seat, piped in, “That’s not a bad idea. Not Bull, though - Dorian, if he likes you enough to let you tup him, maybe he won’t maim you, yeah?”

And that was how Dorian found himself firmly planted on his lover’s back, pinning the elf down. Seeing that Revas had at last stopped struggling, Cassandra quickly ushered Cullen and the others out of the tavern. When at last they were alone, Dorian tsked. “That wasn’t very smart, picking a fight with a templar,” he chided. “What if he smote you?”

“I don’t need magic to kick his ass,” Revas growled, squirming beneath him. 

In another setting, Dorian may have laughed. “I don’t doubt it. Here, let’s take a breath and count to five.” At Revas’ grunt of dissent, Dorian bounced once on his back. Satisfied with the wheeze that elicited, he smirked down at the elf, meeting Revas’ unamused glare.

“By the Dread Wolf, you humans are heavy. Fine.”

“There we go…” Dorian breathed, counting out loud with his amatus. “How do you feel?”

“I’m going to kick his ass.”

“Hm. Let’s try again.”

“Dorian. Vhenan’ara. Light of my life. If you don’t get off of me, I’m going to kick your ass.”


End file.
